Role Reversal
by DeadAngel
Summary: It was almost impossible to get the youngest Loser to shut up. It was almost impossible to get the Spanish Loser to talk. That was an accepted fact, there was only one situation where it would change, not that the others would know. SLASH Cougs/Jensen


Okay so as per my norm, written on the spot, no beta and largely for my own amusement.

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! I really do mean that I am broke, and sadly I will not be making any money from this *tear*.

Warnings: 1)Implied sex between two men not your cup o' noodles hit that pretty little back button, I want no complaints I warned you, here and in the summary it is your own fault if you read it and don't like it XP. 2) I think there is some swearing, probably I did write it after all. 3) I do not speak Spanish, anything in here came from google translator if it is wrong tell me and I will fix it. 4) I just finished this and it is 4:56 a.m. that alone you should be warned of...

Also my first Losers fanfic so if I got anything wrong please let me know I will attempt to fix it, if not I will store it for future reference :).

And just so ya'll know I would love feedback, actual written reviews even if just a few words I don't care I will love you for it, don't get me wrong I love knowing that you have favorited it or whatever but I would love to know why!

That is all thank you!

Role Reversal

Jensen was the one who talked; the kid could have a conversation with a brick wall if necessary. When he first joined the Losers the running theory was that he just liked the sound of his own voice. It was an understandable theory, but that's just what it was a theory. It was disproved on a break from missions, they had all been over at Pooch and Jolene's new house for a barbeque and the hacker was quite content to sit with Jolene and let her chatter away at him about crown moulding and fabrics for curtains or something of the like. He sat there silent, smiling nodding along and interjecting an opinion or two every now and then, but for the most part quiet. It had been a first for the rest of the group. The theory was then revised to be just that Jensen couldn't stand the quiet. The techie wasn't even silent when he was fast asleep, quieter with mumbled incoherent sentences tossed out at random intervals, yes, silent no. It appeared that he was only completely quiet when it was completely necessary, as in talk and you get shot at necessary. It was almost impossible to get the youngest Loser to shut up.

Then there was Cougar, who only talked when gestures would not suffice. He talked about as much as a brick wall, if asked a question the most common answer from the sniper was a nod, shrug or quick shake of the head. When he did bother to talk it was usually quiet and unless used to it most had to strain to hear him and was usually one worded answers if possible. It didn't make a difference to the Losers however, they were used to the Spaniard's way of communicating, understanding the subtle shifts and looks he would often give as answers. When Jensen had first been introduced into the group he would swear up and down that Cougar was a mute and that was why he never spoke. Then later when Aisha had joined them and one night wondered aloud about his reserve Jensen simply said, "He likes to listen." And that was that. On missions he only talked when they couldn't see him, usually because he was hiding up at his vantage point. Even then it was kept to single words usually single syllable as well. It was almost impossible to get the Spanish Loser to talk.

When the two of them were together it worked just fine, Jensen would talk and Cougar would listen. None of the others understood it but it worked just fine for them as well. On missions when Jensen and Cougar started rooming together at no one knew what to expect. All but Clay had roomed with the talkative hacker at one point, Roque had made one too many threats on the hacker's well being for them to be sure it wasn't just an empty threat anymore and decided that it was probably safest if they were not to share a room again. Pooch had done much better than Roque but still nowhere as well as Cougar seemed to. When the two first started sharing rooms they thought that the sniper wasn't complaining just because he didn't, but after an in-depth discussion (however one-sided it was) between Clay and Cougar they found out that it just did not bother the silent man. None of the others were sure whether it was that Cougar had found some way of tuning the youngest member of the group out or if he was just fine with listening to the hacker talk. No one bothered to ask either they were all quite happy with life the way it was.

What the others didn't know was that the two often spent their time in opposite roles. Jensen virtually silent and Cougar running at the mouth.

It started as stress relief when neither could be bothered or didn't have the time to find a random partner for the night.

It started when Jensen had come out of the shower one night, towel slung low on his hips droplets of water racing down his lean, well muscled form. Cougar was sitting on the bed feeling and looking frustrated.

"Hey Cougs, man you okay?" Jensen asked taking a smaller towel through his hair dying it off a bit.

The Spaniard who had just gotten up to see if there was still a chance at finding someone for an hour or two, looked up at the hacker. His well toned chest still glistening from the shower, the sniper's well honed eyes locked on to a droplet that was making its way down the others chest going past defined abs, almost dipping down in to the techie's belly button and then finally disappearing under the towel to regions Cougar had only begun to imagine.

Without a second, or first for that matter, thought Cougar pounced on his teammate, pinning him up against the wall and making short work of the open invitation into the others warm mouth. At that moment the sniper's brain seemed to finally catch up with him. Standing back and releasing Jensen's arms he was about to bolt out the door before he felt the tail of his shirt get caught on something.

Cougar turned around and saw Jensen holding onto the back of his shirt, wearing nothing but a smirk and that damned towel.

"Oh come on Cougs that's just mean. Don't tease me if you can't please me." The blond said dropping the end of Cougar's shirt and his towel.

Jensen turned and walked the short distance to one of the two beds in the room. Cougar watched his every step blatantly ogling the other's perfect ass. Guess he didn't have to bother finding some random fling that night.

That night had Jensen with an open mouth in silent moans and screams but never did a single sound escape his swollen pink lips. While Jensen was silent Cougar kept up a running soundtrack of grunts, moans and mumbled words in a mix of Spanish and English.

The next day everything went back to normal Jensen talking a mile a minute and Cougar silent as a clam.

This quickly became routine for the two of them. Starting when they did have the time or couldn't be bothered to find someone else. Then it went on that they just went to each other by default without a second thought to anyone else. The other was comfortable, familiar and guaranteed a good lay so why bother looking elsewhere was the excuse.

Jensen found that the more they were together the more vocal Cougar got, well at least in bed. It was starting to bother him too. It wasn't that he minded the noise it was that lately Cougar had been speaking more and more in Spanish and he didn't understand. Although he would openly admit that it was hot, the muttered Spanish spoken above him, it still annoyed him. That was one thing he hated, not understanding, it was that fact that pushed him to be such a great hacker, but that is beside the point. One night he decided to ask the sniper about it.

He got his chance when they were roomed in a small crap-hole motel in some poverty stricken country following yet another Max lead.

"Hey Cougs I got a question for ya?"

Cougar didn't say anything just pushed his hat up a bit so the other could see his eyes, signaling to Jensen that he had the sniper's attention.

"What do you say when you're speaking Spanish when we do it?" Jensen asked, getting straight to the point, never having been one for subtlety.

Cougar just looked straight at Jensen, his cheeks reddening almost unnoticeably, tipped his hat back down and answered, "I don't really remember."

Jensen just shrugged having no reason to doubt his teammate. Tried to remember what it was the other had said, maybe if he could the other could translate.

"I think I remember one, that you say a lot it was like 'Dios esta tan apretado'," Jensen said butchering the original Spanish with his horrible accent.

Cougar reddened some more at what the blond said, knowing full well it was one of the ones he said more often to the other and inwardly sighing knowing that it was also one of the least incriminating. Although that didn't mean he was about to tell the other what it meant.

So not being able to think of any other way to shut Jensen up Cougar walked over to him and pushed him down onto the bed that the hacker had been camped out on and proceeded to ravage the blond's mouth. It effectively distracted them both, but what Cougar didn't know was that Jensen was storing more of the mumbled Spanish phrases away in his head for future questioning. Especially if every time he asked Cougar about it it lead to hot sex.

This had become as much routine as them having sex, Jensen would ask about something Cougar had mumbled in the heat of the moment and Cougar would get a little flustered and try to distract the blond with sex. Afterwards they would both be too tired to remember what they were talking about or doing before and just fall comfortably next to each other. Jensen would talk sometimes, or other times they would just fall asleep like that.

One night after a bout of mind blowing sex Jensen was quickly falling asleep and therefore fairly silent. He was comfortable cuddled up in Cougar's strong arms, listening to the other's heart beat, precariously close to falling asleep.

"Te amo Jake." Cougar said before placing a kiss on the blond's forehead.

Cougar obviously thought that he was asleep otherwise he probably wouldn't have said that and done that. Jensen's mind was reeling. He may not speak Spanish but he remembered enough of his high school French to make a connection between what the sniper said and what he was pretty sure it meant.

After that Jensen couldn't fall asleep, he waited until he felt Cougar's breathing even out, his arms go lax around him, knowing the other was asleep he slipped out of bed.

Grabbing his computer he opened up an online translator and typed in what he could remember Cougar saying. 'Te amo' meant what he thought it meant and most of the other things he could remember were pet names or endearments and whatnot. He was practically in shock; he could not believe that Cougar felt that way about him.

Then he remembered the first sentence he asked Cougar about, but no matter how he typed it in the sentence never made sense. Apparently spelling in Spanish was not one of his fortes and that he would also never know what that meant. But he did know what most of the rest of it meant. It meant that Cougar loved him.

Holy shit.

He didn't know what to do, so at first he ignored it. That didn't work so well...

Especially during sex, he kept thinking about what Cougar said if he knew what it meant, and that was distracting. Once finished he once again snuggled into the others arms, feeling comfortable trapped between the surprisingly soft skin and hard muscles.

Apparently he had been quiet long enough for the other to think that he was asleep.

"Me gustaría poder decirte cuánto Te amo Jake," another soft kiss was pressed to his hairline.

While Jensen didn't know what the first part meant, he did know what the second part meant. So he decided to do what he did best, talk.

"Cougar, I know that you think I'm asleep, but obviously I'm not," Cougar reddened visibly at this and Jensen kept talking, "I'm not gonna lie to you I looked up what you said online for a translation, though I couldn't find everything but still I'm pretty sure on what it all meant. I mean obviously I don't speak Spanish and yes I know online translators can be kinda sketch but still even if I didn't do that I know what 'te amo' means... well at least well enough for the point to get across but argh..." Jensen trailed his ramblings off.

The blond then sat up, straddling the Spaniard's waist and looked at him. He saw the dark red staining his tanned cheeks and looked into the other's eyes. In those deep brown eyes he saw the fear running rampant through Cougar's mind. He knew the other was probably thinking that he was gonna tell the sniper how much he hated him now. Despite knowing it probably wasn't one of the best things to be doing right now, he really couldn't help it, Jensen let out a quiet chuckle.

"I love you too Carlos," Jake said dropping his forehead to touch the other's, using his given name to show how serious he was being about it.

Cougar's eyes widened at this and just looked up at the other, asking with his eyes 'really?'.

Jensen chuckled again dropping a quick sweet kiss to the other's lips, "Cougs, you can bet your ass I do."

The words ghosted over Cougar's lips and he smiled, before slamming his mouth to meet Jensen's in a fierce battle of dominance and unspoken declaration of love.

"Te amo Jake," he said again, this time louder and knowing that Jake would be listening.

"Love you Carlos," Jake said again before initiating another steamy kiss.

Admittedly their routine had not changed much at all. Cougar was still stony silent and Jensen still talked like if he stopped he would stop breathing as well. In front of the other's their relationship did not change at all, then again everyone else had always said that they were oddly close anyways. In the privacy of their room, when they were lucky enough to have it they cuddled while Jensen talked and Cougar listened, the only time this changed was when started going at it and role reversal happened.

"You know no one would ever believe that you are the loud one during sex," Jensen had once commented. Cougar just shrugged knowing that it would never come up with the others.

And now that everything was out in the open Cougar was usually more willing to translate for the blond, but he still wouldn't translate 'Dios está tan apretado,' just because it annoyed Jensen, and a little bit because he was embarrassed about saying it so much. What he was willing to translate was just fluffy harmless stuff.

One day when everyone was sitting around together Jensen had trailed off of his random fact of the hour, 'hey did you know turtles can breathe through their butts'.

"Hey boss, you speak Spanish right?" Jensen asked Clay.

"Yeah enough, why?" the older man asked wondering what brought this up.

"What does 'Dios está tan apretado' mean?" Jensen asked harmlessly enough. At this Cougar turned a very vivid shade of red and tucked his hat down over his face hoping no one had noticed.

Clay however did notice and looked from Cougar to Jensen back to Cougar and then it clicked...

"AUGH! Don't ask, don't tell Corporal! Don't ask, don't tell!" Clay practically screamed forcing the heels of his hands to his eyes, wish, not for the first time, that Jensen had a filter of some sort before he got up and walked off to other room hoping to forget that ever happened.

Hope you all liked it! Thanks for reading! LEAVE A REVIEW... no I am not desperate.


End file.
